She Stole My Heart
by Arianator13
Summary: One look is all it took for Ariana to know this girl has stolen her heart. Ariana & Liz FanFic. Summary sucks i know, just give it a try. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

She Stole My Heart Ch.01

I was so nervous I was going to addition for a musical on Broadway. Can you believe it who would've known at the age of fifteen I would be trying out for Broadway! I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize my mother spoke.

"How are you feeling Ariana?"

"I'm super nervous but I feel ready, good confidence I have in me right now." I smiled at my mom and she smiled back at me.

"Good that's what I like to hear."

I started to look around curious to see what I was up against and then it's like my world came to an utter stop and all I can see is this beautiful girl. She had long light brown hair, a black shirt that covered every inch of her upper body, she was sitting alone keeping to herself and I couldn't help but stare. I was so mesmerized by her beauty I couldn't help myself.

"Honey don't stare it's not polite."

"I... umm...sorry." I was speechless no words seem to form in my head for me to say. All I could do is apologize an look back down at the ground. I can feel my heart flutter and having butterflies in my stomach, I thought that only happens when a cute boy does it. What's wrong with me? Do I have a crush? No that's insane I don't even know her. I look back at her and one more look is all it takes and even though it might be crazy I must admit I have a huge crush on this girl and I can't help it. I'm determined to get to know this girl whatever it takes I don't care, I'll do it cause I love her! Wait what? Did I just say what I think I just said… oh my god I got it real bad, I'm in real deep.

_*a few hours later*_

"So how did you think you did?"

"I think I did quite well actually I didn't mess up I was still nervous but I managed to push those feelings aside and give it my very best."

"Just like you always do Ariana."

I giggle "Yes mom just like always." I shake my head and I haven't stopped thinking about the blue eyed girl, I wish I could've gotten her name that way I could not call her that when I speak to her. I can't get her out of my head, it's like your favorite song or a very annoying one keeps replaying in your head over and over again. In this case I really don't mind replaying her in my head she's just so breath taking. I start smiling like an idiot and I don't realize it till my mom points it out.

"What are you smiling about?"

I blush really hard and I take the smile off my face. "Oh it's nothing." My brother Frankie laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh that wasn't like it was nothing Ariana I saw the way you were staring at the girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about it!"

"Oh Frankie's right Ariana I also saw how you were looking at her." I blush so hard and I sink into my seat.

"Oh my god stop you guys didn't see anything now quit!"

*_One week later_*

It's been a whole week and here I am at the studio to record the songs for the musical. I still can't believe I got the part, well I somehow knew I would not sound full of myself or anything. I walk in and take a look around and I see her and I freeze. What should I do? Should I go talk to her? No what if she's not friendly or what if she doesn't like me. She has such a beautiful smile. Smile? Oh she's already talking to some boy with longish blond hair, great he beat me to it before I could and now she's all smiles. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and see it's a boy with dark brown hair.

"Hey my name is Graham I play the lead role and you are?"

"Hi my name is Ariana and I play the role of Charlotte." He smiled. Wow he has a really cute smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ariana hope we can all become friends during this production you all seem so chill and interesting."

I giggle. "Thanks you're very interesting yourself." He laughs and wow he has a nice laugh too.

"Nah I'm just a singer and actor."

I smile big. "Well then Graham that makes two of us."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Sorry I took so long to update school makes things hard and so does h.w I made up for it. This chapter is a longer one. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

She Stole My Heart Ch.02

Graham and I became really close friends he was super cute, funny, and charming. He had it all and I was all for it but he wasn't the blue eyed beauty I was looking at from across the room. She is just so gorgeous I can't take. I was left in a daze and I didn't notice she moved so I was staring at an empty spot.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer?" I look up and suddenly I'm lost into a pair of blue eyes.

"What?"

"Well you must really like that spot you've been staring at for like what thirty minutes now." She chuckles. "I'm Elizabeth Gillies I don't think we've properly been introduced before have we?"

I smile and I stand up. "No we haven't, I'm Ariana Grande, and it's very nice to meet you Elizabeth. "

She smiles big but in a friendly way. "That's a pretty name, I play the role of Lucy how about you."

I blushed when she said my name was pretty, how does she do it to make me feel this way? She makes me so nervous! Hopefully I don't say anything stupid. "Thanks, your name is very pretty too! I play the role of Charlotte."

"Nice, you play the sweet girl and I play the mean girl."

I giggle. "Well hopefully you're not as mean as your character." She laughs and I swear it made my knees go super weak and took my breath away.

"No I'm not only when you make me upset well that's a different story."

"Same here!" Our first conversation and it makes me realize this girl is driving me crazy. I'm going to love working on this production.

*_a month later* _

The production has been going fabulous after all this rehearsing payed off. I won't forget opening night though, I made a joke because my Dad was there, Frankie's dad was there and my step dad was there too. I thought it would be funny to run up to the cast and tell them. "You guys three of my possible fathers might be here tonight!" The whole cast laughed. Oh and not to mention Liz and I became close friends during this production. I haven't told her how I feel about her or the fact that I bought her 30 carat engagement ring. I know I went way ahead of myself with that one but I can't help it. Liz is the one I know it. The moment I saw her across the room I somehow knew I would marry her one day. I was sitting down smiling at the thought when someone yelled my name.

"Ariana!" I look over and it's the stage director so I hurry up and walk over to him.

"Hey what's up?

"I need you to take these supplies to the back room for me please?"

"Um okay." I grab the supplies and I see the whole cast hanging out except Liz and Eric they're the only ones missing. I shrug it off and makes my way to the back room and I hear two people talking.

"Liz are you sure about this I mean we can tell the cast they are friends you know?"

"I know Eric but I like to keep things private I don't like people being in my business."

"Alright well at least we're alone."

"Exactly my point for suggesting to do it back here, no one ever comes over here anyways."

There was silence so I took my chance and I walked in and nearly drop all the supplies onto the floor. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Liz the girl I'm practically in love with has her hands around Eric's neck and making out with him. The tears start to flow down my face and I quickly put the supplies down on the table and quickly runs out from there and goes to my dressing room and locks the door behind me. I was in my dressing room for ten minutes crying my face off and I had to get ready for the show in twenty minutes. There was a knock on the door and I open it to let my brother Frankie in.

"Hey sis I got your text, I'm so sorry kiddo but it was to be expected, I saw it coming."

"An you didn't tell me this because?"

"Well I tried but you wouldn't listen, I told you to be careful Ariana!"

"Just be quite and help me get ready for the show!"

*_after the show_*

I went back to my dressing room to change into my clothes and then stepped back out to join everyone who was apart from the production to have a little get together and to celebrate the success of it. Liz was with Eric and she has been spending a lot of time with him and she looked at me and sent a smile and I gave her a weak smile back. I turned away from her an made my way over to a chair and I sat down not really enjoying myself.

"Someone's not having a wonderful time."

Graham came from behind me an covered my eyes with his hands and I giggle. "I know it's you Graham!"

He takes his hands away and sits next to me. "How could you possibly know it was me?"

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "I recognized your voice."

"Since you're all alone and completely bored out of your mind I say we should go dance." I shake my head no and smile.

"Oh come on it'll be fun I promise!"

"Nope."

"Please Ari, pretty please!"

"Alright but if I don't like it we're stopping, deal?"

"Okay, deal!"

Graham took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor and a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Graham put his around my waist. I don't know when or how but throughout the dancing Graham managed to pull me closer and we swayed to the music.

"Ariana this is real nice." We both chuckle and keep dancing. "You are the most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire life." I'm smiling big and I squeeze him closer to me so our bodies are pressed on one another.

"Graham you are so cute and you make me laugh even when I don't want you too!" I pull my head back and look at him. "You have a nice smile and laugh."

"Thanks you do too!" We both are looking into one another's eyes and I can feel someone staring and I look behind him and see Liz is watching us.

I look back at Graham. "So what are you going to do about it?"

He smiles and he looks down and then he bites his lip. "Ariana will you please be my girlfriend?"

I look back at Liz and she's talking with Eric and he makes her smile and then quickly pecks her on the lips and I make my decision right then and there. "Yes."

_A/n: So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Review! :]_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry if this story officially is ruined and sucks. I'm not really sure what to write anymore._

She Stole My Heart Ch.03

Graham and I kept our relationship going after the production of 13 was over. Liz and I still managed to keep our friendship as well. I never thought we would though. During the production Liz refused to talk to me for 3 weeks straight. I didn't understand why though.

My family would always tease me when Liz is around and I would always blush. We have a crazy, amazing friendship and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!

**_*4 years later*_**

It's been four years. I'm now a red head and on a show called Victorious for Nickelodeon. Graham and I are no longer together. I've dated one of my background dancer's named Jordan. Liz is now my best friend and yes I'm still very much in love with her. Liz an Eric broke up but it seems that she has a thing with one of our cast mates. Avan Jogia.

I went out with a boy from Australia who was super cute, his name was Jai Brooks. We didn't last though. I never really loved anyone else besides Liz. I did love Graham but my love for Liz is more.

**_*5 months later*_**

Its December and I'm at Liz's house about to do the craziest thing ever. I'm going to confess her my feelings. I haven't seen her since Victorious got cancelled an I just miss her so much. I knocked on the door and she came an open it and I'm just looking at her.

"You okay Ari? What are you doing here it's the middle of the night. Come inside its cold out, you're not even wearing a sweater or jacket."

I didn't move an inch. "Liz I have something to tell you and I rather be standing out here in the cold then coming inside an you kicking me out"

"Ariana you're my best friend I wouldn't do that."

"Liz do you remember when we first met?"

She smiles and it makes me melt. "Of course you were staring at an open space for 30 minutes."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Ariana. What's going on."

I looked away and then I looked back at her. "No Liz. I love you, love you." I can see I had her full attention an she was waiting for me to continue. "At the auditions for 13 I saw you from across the room and I instantly fell in love with you."

Liz was just staring at me and then she grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you too Ariana. I have ever since the second season of Victorious. I never said anything because I didn't think you would feel the same."

I had tears in my eyes and hugged Liz back tightly. "Are you serious!?"

"Yes I'm serious! I would never lie to you or toy with your emotions that's way to cruel!" Liz and I stayed that way hugging out in the cold. I didn't mind. It could be pouring out and I still wouldn't care. "Now come inside it's freezing out!"

Liz pulled me inside and we went over to her bed and we sat together an watched a movie. When we went to bed we naturally snuggled together an we talked, brushed each others cheeks with our thumbs, and kissed each other's noses.

"I'm so glad you said something Ariana."

I smiled an I pulled her closer to me and in return she kissed my forehead. "I'm glad I did too. Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight Ariana."

Together we warmed ourselves up and we fell asleep. I wish I could just lay here forever, wrapped in the arms of the love of my life.


End file.
